ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
May Stewart
May Stewart '''also known as Monster Girl and Experiment 35''' is a major character in Monster Kid and the sequels, Monster Kid: Master of Monsters, Monster Kid: Evolution and Return of Monster Kid. She is a clone of Max Stewart created by Gold Vulture for the Syndicate 9. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Appearance Personality May is mostly childish and doesn't take things seriously since she has the mind of a 3-year old. However, she can get angry sometimes. May shares a psychic connection with Max since they have the same DNA. Biography Creation May was created by Gold Vulture as part of a plans for world domination to create an army of clones. History Monster Kid Monster Kid: Master of Monsters Relationships Quotes *May: Hello, my name is Monster Girl. Powers and Abilities *'Environmental Adaptation' - May has the ability to survive and adapt to an environment. **'Forest Adaptation' - May has the ability to adapt to forest conditions. **'Desert Adaptation' - May has the power to adapt desert conditions. **'Aquatic Adaptation '- May can adapt to underwater environments. *'Voice Manipulation' - May can manipulate her own voice. **'Vocal Replication '- My can mimic the voices of others or imitate any sound. *'Freeze Breath '- May has the ability to emit a beam of freezing energy from her mouth. *'Mutagenic Blood' - Max's blood has mutagenic properties. *'Self-Molecular Manipulation '- May has the ability to manipulate her own molecular structure. **'Regenerative Healing Factor '- May has heal much faster than any human. *'One-Man Army '- May has the ability to be as deadly as an vastly superior force. *'Semi-Immortality' - As a side effect of Max's DNA, May cannot age. *'Fear Inducement '- May has the power to evoke fear in others. *'Prehensile Tongue' - May has the power to use her tongue to grab and ensnare objects. *'Enhanced Condition' - Due to the G-Energy Compound in her DNA, May has possess superhuman strength. **'Enhanced Strength' - May possess strength beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Speed '- May possess speed enhanced beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Intelligence '- May posses an Intelligence that's beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Senses' - May possess extremely accurate senses. ***'Enhanced Hearing' - May can hear in amazing clarity. ***'Enhanced Vision' - May possess an enhanced eyesight. ****'X-Ray Vision' - May can see through solid objects or people. ****'Telescopic Vision' - May can see distant objects in magnetifed fields. ****'Night Vision '- May can see clearly in darkness. ****'Infrared Vision' - May has the power to perceive heat signatures. ****'Freeze Vision' - May can project beams of freezing energy from her eyes. **'Enhanced Agility' - May possess agility beyond that of peak human potential. **'Enhanced Durability' - May can sustain numerous blows from internal and external assaults. **'Enhanced Endurance '- May can endure beyond the limits of peak human potential. **'Enhanced Balance '- May has the power to achieve a level of balance beyond those of a normal human. **'Nigh-Invulnerability' - May's skin cannot be penetrated by nearby any weapon, making her immune to some damages. *'Body Manipulation' - May can manipulate any aspect of her body. **'Natural Weaponry' - May can morph her hands into weapons. ***'Pincer Claw' - May can morph her hands into pincer claws. ****'Laser Beam Emission' - May can emit beams of energy from her pincer claws. **'Immune System Manipulation' - May can manipulate her entire immune system. ***'Antibody Manipulation' - May has the power to create and enhance antibodies. ****'Antibody Generation' - May has the power to create antibodies. *'Appendage Generation '- May has the ability to generate extra body parts. **'Wing Manifestation' - May has the power to develop wings. **'Tentacle Extension' - May has the power to generate four tentacles onto her back. ***'Tentacle Tips '- Each of May's tentacles are tipped in three claws. ***'Tendril Generation' - May can create tendrils from the palm of her hands. *'Super Spit' - May posses the ability to spit out a sticky-like substance from her mouth. *'Wallcrawling' - May has the power to climb on vertical and horizontal surfaces. *'Camouflage' - May has the ability to blend to her surroundings like a chameleon. *'Enhanced Roar' - May possess a powerful roar. **'Sound Wave Generation' - May can generate powerful sound waves from her mouth. *'Accelerated Metabolism' - May possess an extraordinary fast metabolism. *'Enhanced Eating' - May has the power to eat massive quantities to food to no ill effect. *'Pressure Point Intuition' - May possess extensive knowledge of other's pressure points and nerves clusters. **'Paralysis Inducement' - May's pressure point attacks cause paralysis. *'Biomorphing' - Due to the effects of the G-Energy Compound from Max's DNA, May has the ability to transform into any living creature she's seen or made contact with. **'Giant Monster Physiology' ***Toragara ***Super Siren Weaknesses *Rock Music - *Pollen *Sedative Gas Trivia *May's origin is similar to the orginal Mewtwo from the Pokemon anime series. Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Monster Kid Category:Monster Kid characters Category:GodzillaVerse Category:GodzillaVerse characters Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Tricksters Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Characters who can fly Category:Monster Kid: Evolution Category:Monster Kid: Evolution characters Category:Return of Monster Kid Category:Return of Monster Kid characters